The urbanization and suburbanization of society has prompted pet owners to train their pets to perform their bodily functions, i.e., excrete, in containers such as litter boxes. As most pet owners will recognize, the advancements in litter technology now permit prolonged use of a single batch or load of litter without the odors typically associated with a used litter box.
In order to maintain the litter box odor-free and visually acceptable, it is necessary to clean the litter box frequently, perhaps even after each use. Many devices have been developed to facilitate cleaning litter boxes. Some devices, such as a slotted scoop are rather simple, while other devices such as screens positioned within boxes are relatively complex. Some of the more complex devices include reversible or rotatable litter boxes having an intermediate scoop/screen positioned between upper and lower box halves, as well as scooping devices that include hinged, spring-loaded doors through which the scooped excrement can be disposed of.
Although these devices may function well for their intended purpose, they can be rather complex and may include numerous moving parts that do not lend themselves to inexpensive, mass produced, consumer goods manufacture. Moreover, such devices can break or may become so fouled that they must be disposed of.
Another problem that is encountered with such devices is that they do not readily lend themselves to being cleaned. That is, often it is necessary to remove the scooping portion or other portions that may come into contact with excrement, and flush or wash these portions of the device in a sink in order to clean the device thoroughly. Such cleaning tasks can become rather unpleasant.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a readily cleanable litter cleaning system. Such a system incorporates relatively simple and cost-effective parts that are readily cleaned. Such a system further isolates or encloses that portion of the system that comes into contact with the animal's excrement that is cleaned from the litter.